


MWAH

by miskunn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, cute short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miskunn/pseuds/miskunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot. Cute little EdWin kiss. Disclaimer: Arakawa is the author you are looking for! Also, the fan art that inspired this is and happens to be the cover image is definitely not mine. (It's "Fullmetal Alchemist Kiss" by ElizabethGuerra23518 on DeviantArt. Very cute. Much feels.) No warnings. Cross posted on to FFNET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MWAH

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, the OTP anyone?

 

_"I've been awake for a while now_   
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_   
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_   
_I get the tingles in a silly place"_

Winry squeaked when she felt cold metal snake around her shoulders, Ed's automail thumb resting on her chin. To say she was surprised would've been an understatement and she fixed him with a confused look. The alchemist's face showed no emotion though and Winry had work to do. Stupid idiot. Probably another ploy to annoy her and it worked. Winry let her frustration show, giving Ed a gentle warning by bumping his nose lightly with her wrench and raising a hand to remove the automail that had ensnared her shoulders.

"Ack," Ed grumbled, giving the bane of his existence a resigned look. Winry frowned as his eyebrows furrowed downwards with determination. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it. He'd work himself up for something, in kicked the determination/angry eyebrows and then he'd follow through with whatever hare brained scheme he'd formed this time.

"Hey!" Winry gasped as Ed's flesh hand encircled the wrist holding the wrench. Usually he knew better than to take it from her. He tried it once and go the beating of his life and Winry felt the need to give him a reminder about that rise in her. She opened her mouth to spit out the verbal lashing that was forming on her tongue but found she couldn't as the automail thumb resting on her chin shut her mouth for her and pushed Winry's face towards Ed's.

She caught one glimpse of Ed's determination/angry eyebrows softening before she felt his lips on hers. Winry was so occupied with kissing back that she didn't even notice her wrench fall from a limp, gloved left hand nor her right clenching into a soft fist that rested against Ed's automail. He pulled away from the simple kiss first, stopping a few inches from her face. His gold eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips several times before Ed let out a soft sort of victory exhale from his nose, kissed her shortly once more.

"Not a word," he grumbled into her ear, pressing his lips to Winry's cheek once before letting his arm trail off her shoulders. He trudged back out the door to Garfiel's living room leaving a speechless and slightly dazed Winry in his wake. The mechanic blinked a few times then shook her head. A small smile fought it's way on to her face and she exhaled through her nose sharply.

That was the first time the two of them had kissed. And that was definitely the first time Winry had dropped her wrench unintentionally. First time for everything, she mused, leaning down to pick the tool up.

Dork.

_"It starts in my toes/And I crinkle my nose_   
_Wherever it goes/I always know_   
_That you make me smile"  
~Bubbly by Colbie Caillat_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this really cute four piece (slides whatever you call them, it's 11:55pm and I'm overtired) EdWin comic by ElizabethGuerra23518 on DeaviantArt :3


End file.
